


The girl with the golden curls...

by Cedric_B



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Erica my Queen, Gen, Golden Curls, Karina is Erica, Not really a death, Other, She deserves more, She-wolf - Freeform, also feel free to comment, but not physically, well symbolically I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedric_B/pseuds/Cedric_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If saying yes meant Boyd and Cora had a chance to escape then Erica wasn't stupid enough to argue with them, especially if the head Alpha was the one asking for her answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The girl with the golden curls...

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I believe Erica didn’t die but left on her own regards. So Sorry Jeff, but I choose to believe this, don’t care if her death is Canon. If it sucks well I tried so there’s that, enjoy I guess.
> 
> {ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS AT ALL NONE OF THEM LIKE I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T ALL RIGHTS OF CHARACTERS AND THE TELEVISION SHOW GO TO JEFF DAVIS AND MTV}

She looked over the unconscious bodies of her lover and friend, she didn’t know if she could face them in the morning. Looking at their faces once more she was than tapped on the shoulder again.

 

“Erica, it’s time” Deucalion voice rang out. Turning her back on the two, she stared hard at the two alphas in front of her, “You promise me, they’ll be left unharmed?” her voice wavered slightly but stayed strong.

 

"Cross our hearts, I won’t touch a single hair on their heads" Deucalion motioned a cross over his heart, while Kali’s eyes glowed a fierce red. As she took one breath her eyes glowing yellow, "I’m ready" she added calmly.

 

"Good" Deucalion walked towards her slowly gripping her arm, and slowly taking off his glasses. The glowing of his blood red eyes tore into her very core, she felt fear but bit her lip down remembering who she was doing this for.

 

Cora…..her friend in the vault

 

He folded the glasses into his pocket, and motioned for her to come closer

 

Derek…..the one who gave her a chance…..her Alpha

 

Deucalion gripped her arm firmly, his claws brushing by her face

 

Isaac…..her first friend…..her brother

 

"This is going to hurt, but I’m sure a fierce little thing like you can handle it" he said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

 

Boyd….the one who saw her….the one she loved

 

She smelt the blood before he bit into her, she cried out not in fear, never in fear, but in the feeling of being cut of her connection from her pack, snip snip snip as she felt every single string cut from her body and mind. …..I’m sorry

 

~

 

Her mind was gone, all she could feel was a vibrating sensation in her mind, the urge to destroy. Soon all that was left was nothing, she collapsed onto the floor,

 

Deucalion wiped his mouth with the handkerchief he kept in his pocket. “Now, little one how do you feel?” he asked already knew the answer.

 

The blonde felt light-headed but her eyes snapped forward, her bloodied face covered in blood. Her eyes blank, but glowed a bright red, “I feel…hungry’she growled the last word out, staring at the two figures in front of her.

 

 

Deucalion smiled welcomingly, while Kali watched in suspicion and fear, “Come, now **_Karina_** dear we shall take you hunting”.

 

As he ushered her towards an unmarked car, Kali stopped him. "What about the True Alpha? are you not afraid of him and his pack?" she stared at the blind man with an unchanged expression of curiosity and fury.

 

"I will deal, with Scott McCall once, we have moved, _**Karina**_ , out of harm’s way, we do want to make sure she hunts before the end of tonight my dear Kali, then we will discuss matters concerning the True Alpha, also make sure to use a *glamour on the wolf’s body, that should keep them at bay for a few months” Deucalion smiles once more before climbing into the unmarked black SUV.

 

"I only hope that for your sake Deucalion, you are right about this one" she mutters more to herself than the Alpha, watching as the car drives off into the darkness.

 

~

 

Karina stares out the window, listening to the beating of three hearts within the car. “Where are we going?” she asks in a dazed tone.

 

“Somewhere you can hunt, Mien Liebing" he whispers with a fond tone.

 

The young girl just nods and closes her eyes, listening as she hears a loud and broken howl rip through the forest. Ignoring the ache in her core, she closes her eyes and leans on the older gentleman, who hums a soft and oddly comforting lullaby.

 

Karina dreams of a head full of warm curls,

 

a dark soothing hand

 

the roar of a young girl

 

and the scent of a man she has never seen nor heard.

 

She sees a girl in a messy bun climbing, then a young woman with golden curls full of life and red lipstick and then a dark forest with the same woman screaming out stop

 

“ _ **ERICA!**_ ”

 

As she wakes up, she feels her eyes full of tears, “**Mien Liebing, did you have a nightmare?”.

 

She holds onto the man with the dark glasses, his scent is not comforting, his hands are too soft, but she holds onto the man and promises to whatever was left of her sanity never to think of the warm curls or the loud roar or the comforting scent or the calloused hands.

 

Shaking her head, “N-no, it was nothing-nothing” she mutters more to herself than the man. "Don’t worry everything will be fine, ***Alles wird gut, ich verspreche, _**Karina**_ ” he puts a comforting arm around the shaken blonde.

 

“I’ll take care of everything” he whispers comfortingly into her golden locks, smirking darkly once more.

~

**Author's Note:**

> *: Glamour was used to change the dead werewolf’s body into any person that Kali wanted. In this case they used it on a random werewolf’s body to take the form of Erica.  
> **: Mien Liebing: My darling (translation in German)  
> ***: Everything will be fine, I promise Karina (translation in German)


End file.
